conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Corshia
|+'Corshia' |- |- |'Languages' || Corshian (American English) |- |'Size' || 29,000 miles/diameter |- |'Government' || Councilist Democracy |- |'Leader' || Andrew R. Caroll |- |'Population' || 1.12 Septillion |- |'Religions' || No Religion |- |'Currency' || Monetary System Abolished |- |'Largest City' || Sonera |- |'Capitol City' || Lynseria City |- |'Species' || Homo Sapien Sapiens |- |'Technology Scale' || 100/100 |- |} The Planet Corshia was a rouge planet discovered in PBD1810. It was positioned as a moon of Planet Boyi. Upon investigation, it was found that the planet was capable of sustaining human life. A strange atmosphere made the planet look like a black mass with a red stripe along the equator but underneath the disturbance is a winter planet, experiencing an ice age because it had no sun nearby as it travelled through space. With Corshia in Planet Boyi's orbit and having access to the dual suns, Corshia recovered and the ice age ended. Corshia has a diameter of 29,000 miles and is 65% covered in water. History of Corshia Corshia was discovered in PBD1810 as a rouge planet. Corshia was discovered by Planet Boyian satellites, travelling through space at about the speed of light, heading straight through Planet Boyi's solar system. The planet was caught by destroyer satellites and brought to a stop. It was then hauled into Planet Boyi's orbit and positioned as a moon. The planet recovered from an ice age and it's atmosphere restored itself with the aid of Planet Boyian environmental restoration machinery. When fully recovered, the planet was colonized and massive amount of Planet Boyians gladly moved from the overcrowded main world. Speed Build Droids quickly mass constructed cities and utilities. For hundreds of years Corshia was built up and in PBD2567, Corshia applied to become an independent planet. Planet Boyi accepted and Corshia went under it's own control one month later. The two planets agreed to an alliance. Way Of Life -Language: Corshians speak English like Planet Boyians as their primary language. -Population: Corshia has a population of one septillion, making it a very densely populated area. Cities are located on the surface, under water, underground and orbiting in space. -Religion: Corshia has no religion just like Planet Boyi. -Economy: Planet Boyi’s economy was abolished in 1170 AD, long before the discovery of Corshia, after nearly all work and labor was placed into the control of droids and robotics. With no need for workers that require payment, the entire economy and monetary system was declared obsolete. Corshia has no economy but has a decent supply of diamonds and gold. -Home Life: The home life on Corshia is very enjoyable. The standard sized house is built 80 feet long and 30 feet wide. They usually have two floors plus an attic and basement. The outside has options like a pool, deck and many other amenities. Outdoor upkeep robots fly house to house and trim the grass, remove weeds, melt the snow, clean the gutters, sweep the steps and driveway, repair any damages, clean the cars and wash down the walls and windows. Indoors are laser systems and robotics that silently vacuum the carpets and floors, clean the stairways, clean the tables and counters, cleanup pet hair and dirt, clean the windows, wash dirty clothes, clear dust and clean floors. All Corshian homes come standard with video phone, cell phone, internet, cybernet, full cable TV and full interplanetary TV. They get water, electricity and emergency disaster shelters. Each home comes with a backup generator that can power the whole home. The generator alone can run forever. They also get solar power and heating and air conditioning. They also get satellite and antenna connections. Their homes have anti nuclear and cyonic resistance siding and air tight virus controls. The glass is nuclear blast proof. -Health: Corshia is disease free. With Planet Boyian medical technology, there are no issues to worry about. Government Corshia is run by a Councilist Democracy also known as a Councilism. There is a single President who is advised by a group of advisers, who represent the various governmental departments such as the Department of Defense or the Department of Health. This is the executive branch. The Judicial branch deals with crime, punishment and acts as an investigatory agency that maintains rights and liberties. The Judicial branch makes sure that laws passed do not conflict with rights of citizens and in the event of corruption, the Judicial branch acts as a temporary government until a new leadership is established. This is the planetary government. The planet is divided into national provinces, each with their own executive branch and judicial branch. The President, advisers and Judicial officials are elected by the citizens. Elections are very simple. A single button a pressed when choosing the candidate. The computer automatically calculates the votes and the next President is declared official. Unlike elections in the United States, there is no Electoral College. Planet Boyians find the ‘College’ a flawed system. All government officials have life long terms and only leave office under three possible conditions. * 1) Impeachment * 2) Death * 3) Quit/Retirement Military Corshia has a massive military force mainly used for aiding planets in need. Corshia has been involved in several wars, working along side Planet Boyi. Corshia's military forces are primarily made up of droid fighters and unmanned craft. Technology Corshia is a fully developed planet like Planet Boyi, making it a top grade planet on the technology scale. Historic Break-Throughs Corshia has not been the original inventor of anything. Allies & Enemies Allied: *Planet Boyi Enemies: Category:United Planets Category:Planets Category:The Age of Rebirth